School Dance
by rock-out-kitty
Summary: Hinata has a crush, but has never told him. But will the school's graduating celebration give her a chance to spend time with him? Oneshot, NarXHin


_A celebration of students at Konoha for graduating High School is being thrown! Men wear black and women wear white. The attire is formal. The time is 8:00 pm to midnight. Come and celebrate the end!_

Hinata sat in her room looking at the invitation. "I wonder if I should go or not," Hinata thought to herself. "Ino and Sakura really seemed like they wanted me to come, but I also think that _he _will be there!" Hinata fell back onto the top of her bed where all of her pillows were.

Hyuuga Hinata, age: 17. Hinata attended Konoha High School. Her hair is bluish black and is very short and kept neat. Her two best friends are Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. They have been friends since the beginning of middle school. Hinata is a very quiet girl and is not expected much out of. Sakura and Ino were the only ones that wanted to be her friend.

_"Come on Hinata-chan! Please come to the dance tomorrow!" Sakura begged. "I-I don't know. It's just not really my thing," Hinata replied. "But we'll be there so you won't be alone. And, I heard that Naruto is coming!" Ino nudged Hinata with her elbow. Hinata blushed._

Uzamaki Naruto, the guy that Hinata has had a crush on for almost ever. She told her friends and they almost told him. She had to make them swear to never tell him that. Hinata becomes embarrassed fairly easily. Even if Naruto walks past her, she will blush. Naruto is kind of a loud-mouth. He will always speak out during class. The two are sort of friends. They talk often, but that's only when Naruto needs help on his work. Hinata happily helps him, and he always shakes her hand when she is finished.

_"I don't see what you like in him, Hinata-chan," Ino sighed. "Yeah, all he is is a trouble maker. He may not do as much, but you saw him in middle school! Always getting into trouble! You're so much better than him!" Sakura lectured. _

"I don't care," Hinata said out loud to no one. "I like him, there is no explaining why, I just do," Hinata sighed. Suddenly, the phone rang. "H-hello? Hyuuga Hinata speaking," Hinata said when she picked up the phone. _"Hinata-chan!" _it was Sakura.

"Yes Sakura-san?" Hinata noticed she was excited about something. _"Well, you know how you said in one of your excuses that you didn't have a dress to wear to the dance? Well, I found one and it's your size!" _Sakura giggled. "C-can I come over to try it on?" Hinata asked. _"Of course!" _ Sakura replied. "Okay then, I'll be over in a minute!" Hinata hung up the phone. "I think I will go to the dance, to have some fun!"

In about 5 minutes, Hinata was over at Sakura's house. When she came to the door, she noticed that both Ino and Sakura were over there. "Oh boy," Hinata thought to herself. She knocked on the door and Sakura answered it. "Come in, come in!" she literally pulled her into the house before Hinata could say anything.

"Aw! So cute!" both Ino and Sakura said at the same time. There stood Hinata. She wore a white dress with 2 ½ inch sleeves. The skirt went about 4 inches from her knees. She was wearing white ballerina shoes that had strings tie around her ankles. In her hair was a white ribbon and she had white pearls in her ears. A lacy type ribbon tied around her waist and made a fairly big bow in the back. Hinata stood there and blushed. "Don't be shy Hinata-chan, your so cute!" Sakura said. "R-really?" Hinata asked. "Of course! Even cute enough to get Naruto's attention!" Ino exclaimed. Hinata blushed even more.

The mention of Naruto made Hinata almost back out of going. "What if I embarrass myself or you guys! Maybe I should just stay home and save you the trouble," Hinata turned around to take off the dress when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata-chan! We want you there! We don't care in you embarrass yourself or us, as long as we have a good time!" Ino said. "Please come Hinata-chan!" Sakura begged. "I-I just don't know. Naruto-kun will probably be there and I will get really nervous and stuff and he will end up laughing at me. Telling me that I can't get fixed up and be pretty and-" Hinata was cut off by Ino. "Well if he says any of that stuff just come to us and we'll beat the shit out of him!" Hinata giggled. "So, you still going to come?" Sakura asked. "I-I guess," the two girls glomped Hinata.

_(A/N: glomp is a violent hug. Ex: tackle someone, but in a friendly matter)_

It was 7:33 pm and the girls were getting ready to leave. Sakura was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt that showed her belly a little and a skirt that almost touched her knees. She was wearing white, baggy, ankle boots. Her hair was parted to the right and she wore a cross necklace with a silver chain. Ino was wearing a white shirt that had the sleeves below her shoulder and a white mini skirt. She had white, net, hoses and white knee boots. Hinata thought that they looked better than her. "No way, you're the one that's going to have a man by the end of the night!" Sakura exclaimed. And the three left.

It was a little bit after 8 o' clock when they arrived. They took a look around the gym, where the dance was being held. "Doesn't even seem like the gym," Ino said. "Hey girls!" they heard someone call from behind them. It was Iruka-sensei, one of their teachers. "Oh, good afternoon Iruka-sensei!" the girls said in unison. "Hope you girls have fun tonight! Well, I have to go finish my rounds! Bye," and he left.

The girls walked around the whole gym trying to figure out who was all here. As they walked towards the entrance, Hinata noticed Naruto coming in. She quickly turned her head when he saw that she was looking at him. Most of the men were wearing a black tux and Naruto was no different. "Hey, Hinata, wait a second, okay?" Naruto called. She turned and looked at him to see if he was telling the truth. He ran down to where she was standing. Ino and Sakura were not far away. "Hey, Hinata, wh…oh!" Ino said. "What is it?" Sakura asked. "Look," Ino pointed to the two who were talking. "Ah, I knew she would get with him tonight!" Sakura and Ino giggled and then walked off.

"I didn't know that you were going to come tonight," Naruto said. "But I'm glad you did," Hinata looked up. "Did he really just say that?" Hinata asked herself. "Do you mind if I hang out with you tonight. None of my friends are coming so I'll be all alone," Naruto smiled. "I-It's okay, I don't mind," Hinata blushed. "Yah! Yah! Yah!" Hinata exclaimed to herself.

The two spent about 30 minutes talking. "So, are you glad that your finally out of school?" Hinata asked. "Oh yeah! You bet! But I will miss all of my friends. How about you?" Naruto asked. "Well, I will be bored for a while because I will have no school work to worry about. And your right, I will miss Ino and Sakura," Hinata could not believe that she was having a real conversation with Naruto! "What are you going to do now?" Hinata asked him. "Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto questioned. "Now that your out of school, what are you going to do?" Hinata cleared up her question a little bit. "Oh! I'll probably go and try and get a job and probably an apartment," Naruto answered.

"Well, I think we've chatted enough. Would you like to dance?" Naruto offered. Hinata's face grew as red as it possibly could! "Oh, uh….s-sure," she replied. Naruto took her hand and walked her out to the dance floor. It was a hip-hop song that was playing. Hinata did not know how to dance, but she tried, and had a lot of fun! The next song was a slow song. Naruto put out his hands like he wanted to dance with her. "He wants to slow dance with me! ME!" Hinata exclaimed to herself. She nervously took his hands and they began to swing back and forth. "Lord, please, let this song last for a while," Hinata said a silent prayer.

Once the song ended, the two went to get something to drink. "That was fun, don't you think?" Naruto laughed. Hinata quickly shook her head. "Ladies and Gentlemen, there is only 30 minutes left at the Konoha School Dance!" the D.J. announced. "No!" Hinata thought to herself. "So, what do you want to do for the next 30 minutes?" Naruto asked. "We-we could talk some more," Hinata blushed. "Yeah, we could," Naruto said. "W-what do you want to do?" Hinata turned to look at Naruto, he was looking straight at her. "Oh no, is there something on my face?" Hinata asked herself.

Naruto took a little step closer to her. "I've had a lot of fun with you tonight Hinata," he said. "R-really? Me too. I just wish it didn't have to end," Hinata said. "Oh, did I just say that out loud!" Hinata said to herself. "I don't want it to either," he took another step. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said. Naruto bent down and kissed Hinata sweetly on the lips.

At first, Hinata did not know what to do! She stood there in shock. Naruto quickly pulled away. "I-I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto began to pull away. "W-wait," Hinata quietly said. Naruto stopped. "W-why are you sorry?" Hinata asked. "That was crazy. I'm sorry for kissing you," he looked down on Hinata. "Thank you," she said. "Huh?" Naruto asked. "I-I didn't think you even noticed me. I had so much fun tonight, with you," Hinata said. Naruto turned around and kissed her again, this time Hinata kissed back.

"Okay kids, the dance is over. Please get your stuff together and start heading out the door!" the D.J. announced. "Uh, I have to go this way," Hinata pointed right. "And I have to go this way," Naruto pointed left. "Well, I guess this is good-bye," Hinata smiled at him, trying not to seem so sad. "No, it's not. It's only the beginning," Naruto said. "I'll see you soon Hinata," Naruto gave Hinata one last kiss. "See you," Hinata replied.

Hinata was walking home when she heard voices call her from behind. It was Ino and Sakura. "Hey Hinata-chan! How was your night?" Ino asked. Hinata let out a slight scream and began to explain her magical night….

Fin

A/N: Hope that everyone enjoyed this story! It was a bit out of the blue, but I am like ubber bored because I'm on Spring Break. Just a dabble, random, you know, but I really hope that you guys liked it! Nya, Nya!


End file.
